ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Plot The kingpin has got all of the crime boses in new york city. Characters There are 42 Playable Heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Josh Keaton #Venom - Corey Feldman #Iceman - Scott Menville #Firestar - Laura Bailey #Wasp - Colleen O'Shauggnessy #Iron Man - Eric Loomis #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - David Boat #Incredible Hulk - Fred Tatasciore #War Machine - Bumper Robinson #Ant-Man - Wally Wingert #Black Panther - James C. Mathis III #Hawkeye - Chris Cox #Wolverine - Steven Jay Blum #Luke Cage - Mark Wisdom #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Kari Whalgren #Iron Fist - Nolan North #Daredevil - Kyle Hebert #Falcon - Alimi Ballard #Beast - David Kaye #Doctor Strange - Bryan Johnson #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Kirk Thornton #Ms. Marvel - Jennifer Hale #Deadpool - Nolan North #The Thing - Gregg Berger #Human Torch - Mike Vaughn #Invisible Woman - Karen Strassman #Mr. Fantastic - Ioan Grufford #Namor - Matthew Wolf #Vision - Peter Jessop #She-Hulk - Debi Mae West #Elektra - Sumalee Montano #Storm - Susan Dailan #Punisher - Ron Perlman #Blade - Keith David #Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr #Cyclops - Travis Willingham #Captain Marvel - Roger Craig Smith #Shang-Chi - Dante Basco #Hercules - Jess Harnell Villains #Kingpin - Bob Joles #Doctor Doom - Troy Baker #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Quinton Flynn #Abomination - Robin Atkin Downes #Lucia Von Bardas - Laura Bailey #Mandarin - Keone Young #Wendigo - Dee Bradley Baker #Vengence - Steven Jay Blum #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Blackheart - Paul Dobson #Loki - Graham McTavish #Magneto - Tom Kane #Sandman - David Kaye #Taskmaster - Kirk Thornton #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Derek Stephen Prince #Enchantress - Kari Whalgren #Attuma - James Sie #Shuma-Gorath - Dee Bradley Baker #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Kyle Hebert #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Beetle - Daran Norris #Ultron - Tom Kane #Green Goblin - Steven Jay Blum #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J. B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Chris Edgarly #Thunderball - Alimi Ballard #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Paul St. Peter #Red Skull - Mark Hamill #Leader - Jess Harnell #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wesserman #Doctor Octopus - Peter MacNicol #Blizzard - Thomas F. Wilson #Zzaxx - Dee Bradley Baker #Iron-Clad - Fred Tatasciore #Vapor - Cree Summer #X-Ray - Daran Norris #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Troy Baker #Mole Man - Ted Biaselli #Mephisto - Kevin Michael Richardson #Super-Skrull - Charlie Adler Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Nick Fury - Alex Desert #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall #Clay Quartermain - Troy Baker #Maria Hill - Cree Summer #Dum Dum Dugen - Gregg Berger #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLise #Jane Foster - Tara Sands #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Black Cat - Jessica Strauss #Prowler - Bumper Robinson #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Shawn MacDonald #Valkrie - Nika Futterland #Wayatt Wingfoot - Roger Craig Smith #Namorita - Dawn Olivieri #J.A.R.V.I.S. - Phil LaMarr #Wong - James Sie #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #Bruce Banner - Gabriel Mann #Rick Jones - Joshua LeBar #Black Bolt - Jamieson Price #Medusa - Sumalee Montano #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Karnak - Keone Young #Triton - Shawn MacDonald #Lockjaw - Dee Bradley Baker #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Professor X - Jim Ward #Colossus - Phil LaMarr #Cable - Travis Willingham #Bishop - Kevin Michael Richardson #X-23 - Tara Sands #Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker #Jean Grey - Jennifer Hale #Shadowcat - Danielle Judovits #Gambit - Chris Edgarly #Devil Dinosaur - Dee Bradley Baker Category:Video games